Memories of Ice/Chapter 21
Capustan Paran is watching the Bridgeburners file out of Capustan when Silverfox approaches him. She tells him that Coll and Murillio have kidnapped the Mhybe. Paran accuses her of abandoning her mother, and that Coll and Murillio are probably just looking to grant her some dignity in her last days. In the ensuing argument the two discuss their past relationship. Paran says that once she died, he over-romanticized their short time together. Silverfox tells him she no longer recognizes him. The two part ways, Paran telling Silverfox to let her mother go, and Silverfox refusing to listen. As she goes, Paran thinks how the T'lan Imass have indeed found a leader as cold and emotionless as they. Itkovian watches the Barghast salvage Pannion Domin barges in order to cross Catlin River towards Lest and Setta. He spots a painter conversing with a talking frog. The painter introduces himself as Ormulogun, Imperial artist, and the frog as Gumble, his art critic. Ormulogun tells Gumble that when he looks at Itkovian, he sees the weight of all the grief he carries, but knows that he is not yet done. This dismays Itkovian. Itkovian wanders off, musing on the command structure of the armies now joined together: Onearm's Host, Caladan Brood's Mercenary Host, the White Face Barghast, plus the Grey Swords and Trake's Legion (Gruntle's company of striped followers). He meets Whiskeyjack, who asks him about Silverfox. Itkovian admits he saw her and the two marines guarding her, but does not know where they are now. Just then, the two marines arrive, saying that Silverfox disappeared into the side of a hill where they couldn't follow. Whiskeyjack tells them to cross the river as soon as they can, and offers Itkovian his armored hand as a sign of respect between warriors. Quick Ben and Kruppe are standing on the shoreline of Catlin River while Quick Ben uses his many Warrens to aid in the barges' crossing. Talamandas complains that he is showing off too much, and the Pannions and the Crippled God will know Quick Ben is immune to the poison afflicting the Warrens. Pretending to talk to Kruppe, Quick Ben explains he is purposefully doing this to throw the Pannions off guard, who were most likely straining to sense a small, subtle use of sorcery. The two marines arrive, with Whiskeyjack not far behind. Quick Ben moves to join him. Coll and Murillio are navigating through the darkened alleys of Capustan when they are attacked by Korbal Broach. Coll is saved at the last second by a man holding two swords, whom Korbal Broach calls "Knight of Death". The unnamed warrior tells Korbal Broach that he and Bauchelain must leave Capustan tonight, warning of the nightmares awaiting them in the afterlife. Korbal Broach pleads to take the Mhybe, given how many souls Hood has claimed recently, but flies away when the warrior advances. The warrior turns to Coll, telling him the Mhybe must enter Hood's temple. Coll agrees, and asks him his name, but the warrior doesn't remember it, he only remembers that he once tried to protect a child, and that he died surrounded by flame. Coll thinks that Hood must possess some mercy to take away such horrible memories. Itkovian crosses the river with Stonny Menackis and Gruntle, along with Trake's Legion. They find mostly barren fields and burned out huts where there might have been people. Itkovian thinks that the Pannions will have burned almost everything leading up to Coral. He and Gruntle discuss how the Pannion Empire was never meant to sustain itself, except on the outer edges of its conquest. He predicts that Setta, Lest, and Maurik will be empty, and that the Tenescowri are probably nothing more than a source for food for the main fighting forces. Gruntle is confused as to why the armies are still separating if this is true. Itkovian thinks it has something to do with the powerful personalities present in each army. Stonny Menackis arrives and tells the two to hurry up. South of Capustan Picker and Blend are in front of a campfire watching the rest of the Bridgeburners turn in for the night. They talk about how most of the Bridgeburners, starting with Whiskeyjack himself, are all less than they once were, having been demoted or shuffled about since Laseen took power. Paran arrives and tells Picker that she is now his Lieutenant, second in command of the Bridgeburners. Picker balks, but accepts. She and Blend go to their tent, and Picker thinks her peaceful nights are over. Whiskeyjack and Dujek meet in Dujek's tent and discuss their plans which apparently involve Quick Ben and Paran leaving the army for a time. Dujek muses on the unlikeliness of the Bridgeburners running into Munug as he went to visit the Cripple God, and Paran's elevation to the Master of the Deck. They discuss how, now that they know Brood's hammer is capable of ending all civilization, they're basically obligated to step into the Crippled God's path in order to keep Brood from feeling he needs to use it. Dujek then lectures Whiskeyjack on how the events at Pale were a huge mistake, and that Tayschrenn sent the Bridgeburners underground because he thought it was the safest place. Whiskeyjack agrees, but inside, he is not convinced it was not part of a plot to have him assassinated. Dujek thinks the string of foul-ups, including Pale and Bellurdan's killing of Tattersail, all started when the T'lan Imass slaughtered the citizens of Aren. He thinks this must have been Kellanved's work, not having been assassinated after all. Whiskeyjack suddenly tells Dujek he wants to retire after the war with the Pannions. Dujek suggests he fake his death like Dassem Ultor. As Whiskeyjack leaves, Dujek tells him Tayschrenn wants to offer him an apology in person for what happened at Pale. Whiskeyjack finds Korlat waiting for him at his tent. Korlat was searching for Silverfox, but was led astray by the T'lan Ay. They discuss future plans, awkwardly avoiding the subject of the army's splitting despite the cities being empty. Whiskeyjack tells her that nothing in the world matters to him more than she does, and Korlat tells him he seems to be apologizing for something that has not happened yet. Whiskeyjack demurs, but tells himself she is right. He thinks back on the moment later, wishing he had been more honest with her. Paran and Quick Ben are haggling with the Trygalle Trade Guild, sending Moranth munitions to Fiddler and Sorry. Kruppe overhears their discussion and tells them that Baruk of Darujhistan wants to help them. He breaks a glass orb which produces a misty Bhoka'rala. The Bhoka'rala tells them that Baruk senses danger concerning the Azath House and Icarium, also expressing an admiration for Coltaine. Velbara approaches the group and asks to speak to Paran. The two move away, and Velbara asks Paran if the Grey Swords can have Anaster transferred to their care. Paran asks if they mean to torture him, but Velbara insists they only wish to take away his grief and pain, something Anaster might consider torture. Paran tells them they may have him "with my blessing". This causes Velbara to stagger, saying their was weight in his use of that word. Paran is frightened by this, thinking this a warning to be more careful with his words. Category:Memories of Ice